


Dans les vestiaires

by Paillette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paillette/pseuds/Paillette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une rencontre dans les vestiaires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans les vestiaires

Derek se glissa – une fois de plus – dans les vestiaires, espérant qu’il n’y trouverait pas encore Scott ou Stiles. Ni même aucun autre élève. De la lumière filtrait sous la porte du bureau de Finstock. Parfait. Après avoir vérifié qu’aucun élève ne restait dans la pièce, Derek verrouilla la porte qui donnait sur le couloir et s’installa sur un banc. Il trouva une balle sous son siège et commença à la faire rebondir sur le mur d’en face.  
Près d’un quart d’heure passa ainsi avant que le bureau ne s’ouvre.

-Greenberg, salua Finstock en s’approchant.  
-Cupcake.

Au moins une fois par semaine depuis le retour de Derek à Beacon Hills – et que le coach l’ait surpris à rôder dans les vestiaires – ils se retrouvaient ainsi. Lors de leur première rencontre, Derek qui voulait éviter qu’on sache qu’il était revenu, avait déclaré s’appeler Greenberg et le nom était resté, même si Finstock savait désormais quel était son véritable nom. Cupcake… Finstock insistait pour que Derek l’appelle comme ça, malgré le ridicule du surnom.  
Ils ne se rappelaient plus vraiment comment ils avaient commencé leur relation mais aucun des deux n’aurait manqué un de leurs rendez-vous. Ni arrêter d’échanger des baisers enflammés à chaque rencontre. Visiblement, le coach était même incapable de ne pas prononcer le nom de « Greenberg » au moins une fois par jour ; les élèves avaient rapidement arrêté de chercher à savoir qui était ce fameux « Greenberg ».


End file.
